Paintings
by Arwen4eva
Summary: "It has made such a difference to their lives - helping to ease their worries, unburden their minds. And I realise, it has done exactly the same for me." Painting has been a part of Feyre's life for as long as she can remember, and now she wants to share it with everyone else. I DO NOT OWN ACOTAR!
1. Paintings

**A/N: Merry Christmas one and all! This has been in my mind for a while but a bit of writer's block slowed down the planning process.**

 **I am not sure whether or not I will be posting another chapter before the new year, but either way - HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **Keep smiling!**

I step off the bottom of the small step ladder and move back slightly to admire it. I raise my right hand to tilt the bottom of the canvas slightly so it sits level as it hangs on the wall.

"This may be one of my favourites, High Lady." a small voice says from behind me.

I turn around to face the source of the voice and smile.

"How many times have I told you to call me Feyre, Lilianna?" I ask her, squeezing her arm reassuringly.

Lilianna blushes, the pink hue spreading from the apple of her cheeks to the tips of her delicately pointed ears.

"Forgive me, Feyre. You just deserve the upmost respect." Lilianna says, stepping forwards to stand beside me as we gaze at the new addition before us.

I smile at the young Fae before looking around the rest of the room; a room that had been added to the gallery near the heart of the Rainbow to hold my work. Since the war with Hybern ended and peace falling over Prythian over 6 months ago, we have all found ourselves with a lot more free time. If I am not in the arms of my delicious mate, I am in my gallery the majority of the time painting a vast amount of canvas.

Thanks to my daily visits to the gallery, Lilianna - the director for the gallery - had asked if my work could be displayed for the people of Velaris to see. After discussing it with Rhys, two months later my work has been extremely, and very surprisingly, popular.

"Does it look alright?" I ask her, pointing to the newest painting.

Lilianna nods, taking a step closer to the canvas. "I think it is absolutely stunning, Feyre. I had no idea how Velaris could look from above." she says.

I smile. "It is a wondrous sight."

"Does the High Lord take you up to the skies often?" Lilianna asks me before immediately continuing, quicker with her words. "Oh! You don't have to answer that. It was foolish of me to say anything."

"It's alright, Lilianna." I say and look back at the painting. "Someone quite special once told me that there are good days and there are hard days, and that you shouldn't let the bad days win. On bad days, I am either in my gallery in the hopes that painting it out will help me," I point to the paintings on the other side of the room; the ones that show the horrors from Under the Mountain, the hardships of the mortal world amongst others. "or, I take to the skies with my mate alongside me."

"You fly too?" Lilianna's eyes are wide when I look at her again; a moment after the words have left her mouth.

I nod. "I can shapeshift my wings and one day, I found out that it is possible for me to fly. My right hand men, Cassian and Azriel, helped me to fly around and now, it is as easy as breathing."

"What does it feel like? Flying."

I think for a moment about how I do feel when soaring in the air. The thrill of the freefall when you are the one controlling it. The peacefulness of gliding upon the wind.

"It is one of the best feelings in the world." I say finally, unable to truly describe it.

I move around the large room then, taking in my previous works. I stop a few paintings down from my newest and smile widely when I study it. It is my first and most detailed painting of the first Starfall after Hybern's defeat. So many of those 'stars' passed us that night as if they knew that Prythian was finally, and truly, at peace.

This painting is a view that is just behind two silhouettes, each of their faces turned to each other with 'star' splattered on their cheeks and foreheads, smiles plastered on their lips and their eyes showing nothing but love. Her left hand in clasped in his right and a small painted, shimmering star is on the back of his hand. In the background, the 'stars' pass in their breathtakingly large volumes - creating a spectacular sight. I had dressed in a very similar dress to my first Starfall, making it special for both of us and not only reliving good memories, but creating more of them.

"Starfall is perhaps my favourite time of the year." Lilianna says, breaking me from my focus on the painting and the memories it has brought. "It is so beautiful and so... freeing."

"I agree. I have more Starfall inspired paintings at home but this is truly my favourite - it is part of me." I say.

"Feyre...?" The hesitant nature of her voices makes me turn my head to her quickly. Her hands are fiddling with the ends of her hair, the chestnut brown strands twisted into a plait which is thrown over her left shoulder. "Would you perhaps consider selling your paintings?"

"Sell them?" I ask, slightly confused.

"So many have come in and asked if they could buy your paintings. We all love them." Lilianna says.

I look around at my many paintings in this room and consider the many more that I have back at home in my gallery.

"You don't have to, of course." Lilianna says.

I smile at her. "I'll think about it, Lilianna. I will let you know soon, if that is alright?"

Lilianna smiles and places her hand on my arm. "Take as much times as you please, Feyre. The decision is yours."

...

"It isn't a bad idea, darling." Rhys says from his place, lounging on the bed, as I change into a lacy nightdress which stops mid-thigh; one of Rhys' favourites. "If people love your work then, why not?"

I sigh, tucking errant strands of hair behind my ears. I pick up my pair of legging from the floor and drape them over the chair at my vanity before turning back and facing my mate.

"I'm just not sure." I say honestly, my fingers of my right hand now twisting my ring around my finger. I walk slowly to the bed, stopping at the side of the mattress an looking down at the covers. "I've put a lot into those paintings."

Rhys nods, sitting up now and grabbing my attention. "Those memories are a part of you, Feyre, so it is only natural to feel this way. Remember, you do not have to do this."

I sigh again, sitting on the edge with my back to Rhys. I feel the bed shift behind me before Rhys' arms come around my waist and his chin rests on my right shoulder.

"Creating those paintings helped me in so many ways," I say, my voice quiet. "It has been a way of me just letting..."

My voice trails off as an idea comes to mind. I vaguely hear Rhys' voice but I begin mentally planning everything.

This could work.

This could-

"Feyre?!"

Rhys' concerned voice reaches me and I realised that he is now on his knees in front of me, his large palms cupping my cheeks.

"An auction." I say and Rhys frowns. "An auction for my paintings."

"Why an auction?" Rhys asks me, his thumb running gently over my cheekbone.

"The money is earns can do some good." I say, raising my hands to clasp around his wrists. He pulls his arms back so our hands are linked now. "Painting offers me solace from my mind - there must be others who do the same and we can help them, Rhys."

Rhys smiles at me before pressing a kiss to the end of my nose.

"What do you suggest?"

"There is an empty building a short way down from the gallery. We can buy and renovate it with the money from the auction and set up a place for people to let it all out through painting and drawing." I say and picture it in my mind's eye. I send that image down our bond and watch his eyes light up.

"I think it is a wonderful idea, darling." he says after a moment and presses a kiss to my lips.

"You really think so?" I ask, truly wanting his opinion on this.

Rhys stands up before suddenly appearing in the middle of the bed, tugging me over so I am straddling him. He sits up and I wrap my arms around his neck, one hand threading through the tendrils of hair at the back of his head.

"My delectable Queen, I think it is an idea that should be made a reality as soon as possible." he says and pulls me closer to him so our chests are touching. "But right now? I intend to completely ravish you."

I grin, my need for him floating in my stomach before dropping to my quickly heated core.

"Do you, indeed?" I ask, watching Rhys' eyes darken.

"Oh, I do."

...

I stand beside my mate, my hand in his as the last painting, my favourite Starfall painting, is sold for another extortionate amount of money. I release a breath, slightly emotional, before dragging Rhys from the main gallery and into 'my room'.

Most of the paintings from this room were sold today and I look at the currently sparse walls that await new paintings before the room opens up again. I walk to the table in the centre where large sheets of brown paper and strong are waiting. I wanted to wrap up each painting and hand it to its new owner so whilst the money is being transferred, I can have it ready and say goodbye to the joy or the pain within that painting.

"I am so proud of you." Rhys says to me before kissing my temple.

"Thank you." I whisper back before releasing his hand and beginning to wrap up the first painting - one inspired by a bad memory from my time in the Spring Court that I am more than happy to give away.

I tie the string around it to hold the paper in place before handing it to Rhys. I pick up the next painting - a small canvas of the lights of the Rainbow reflecting on water.

"Come in, please." I hear Rhys say and I look up to see an older male Fae walk in. He bows low to Rhys and me before stepping forwards, a smile on his lips.

"Thank you a thousand times for the opportunity to own a piece of your work, High Lady." the man says and takes the wrapped painting from Rhys, putting it under his arm. "I appreciate everything you have done for us and will always remember it too. Thank you, Feyre Cursebreaker; defender of the Rainbow and glorious High Lady."

I smile at the man. "Thank you." I say, my voice soft.

He bows very low to us, flashing another sheepish smile before leaving. I continue wrapping the small painting, tying up the string. As I pass it to Rhys, Lilianna comes in.

"I can send them in, if you'd like? Save you calling through or waiting." she says to us and I smile at her thoughtfulness.

"Thank you, Lilianna." I say. "We can have the next one in now."

"Of course."

Lilianna disappears and a few seconds later, a young Fae female walks in, dropping to a curtsey immediately.

"Please." Rhys says, dismissing her curtsey and encouraging her to come forward. She does, her hands shaking as she takes the painting from Rhys.

"Thank you, High Lord." she mumbles before fumbling into another curtsey and turning to face me. "High Lady, it is an honour to have a piece of your artwork to call my own."

I smile. "Thank you." I say before she curtsies again and leaves.

This happens with the collection of each painting; the new owner collecting their piece of artwork, praising and thanking me before leaving and taking a small piece of me with them. It is different, however, for the final painting.

I lay the Starfall painting on the sheets of paper, my long fingers tracing over Rhys' 'star' splattered face. A small smile tugs at my lips which fades slightly when I feel a glimmer of concern down the bond before Rhys' arms come around my waist from behind, his head resting against mine. I continue tracing the features of the painting before sighing. I quickly wrap up the painting and hand it to Rhys, running my hand over my eyes.

I look over to the doorway and see Lilianna poking her head in.

"Last painting now." she says and I nod. "I am so glad that you agreed to do this. I'm looking forward to planning everything with you in a few days."

"Are you coming to the town house?" Rhys asks.

Lilianna nods in response. "Feyre promised to show me her gallery when she told me about the auction two weeks ago. That is probably where we will begin plans."

I nod, confirming her words. "We will be out of here soon, be out of your hair."

Lilianna shakes her head. "The gallery is closed until tomorrow so take as long as you need to. I'm headed home since my mother is unwell."

"Does she require a healer?" I ask.

"We hope not." Lilianna says after a moment of hesitation.

"If she does, send for the best healer." I say. "We will cover the expenses for as long as your mother requires it."

I see tears fill Lilianna's eyes and I winnow to her side of the table to embrace her. I hold her against me until she pulls away a minute later, wiping her face clear from her tears.

"Thank you, Feyre." she mumbles at me and I smile.

"If you ever need anything, Lilianna, do let me know." I say. "I would do whatever I could to help my friends."

Lilianna smiles widely at me. "Thank you so much. I will send in the last person for you. See you in a few days."

I nod. "Thank you, Lilianna. See you soon."

Lilianna gives me another hug, which I return with equal vigour, before leaving. I winnow back behind the table and wait for the owner of the final painting to come into the room.

But they never do.

"Where are they?" I ask and frown, confused, when Rhys puts the Starfall painting back on the table, unwrapped from the paper.

What is he doing?

"I could not let this painting get away." he says before switching our positions. He takes hold of my left hand in his right. "It is far too precious."

I look down at our hands, then the painting, and back up at Rhys.

"But, I watched that older male buy it." I say and Rhys shrugs, a smile on his lips.

"I paid him to buy it on my behalf." Rhys admits.

I step forward and put my right hand on his hip.

"Why buy it? You could have just told me to keep it back."

Rhys shakes his head. "It was more of a last minute thing. I could see the sadness you held at the prospect of losing it." he says. "Lilianna told me that it is your favourite and whilst you were talking to her during the small break, I took Obrecken aside and asked him to buy it. I paid him handsomely plus enough money to buy a new kiln in his pottery."

I raise my hand from his hip to his cheek, the tips of my fingers brushing against his ear.

"But why buy it and not just tell me to withdraw it?" I ask.

"The money is very important for your plans. Yes, I could have just put a large sum in on top of what the auction raised but it means more if it is all from the auction itself." Rhys says and puts his free hand on my wrist, his thumb running over my pulse point. "These paintings are parts of you - the good and the bad. They mean so much; and this?" Rhys gestures to the painting with a flick of his eyes. "This was one of the first few moments where you felt nothing but happiness and love. All threats were gone and we never had a moment of that together until then. The way you captured this moment, our love and happiness; it is too precious for either of us to let go."

I lean forwards and tenderly kiss my mate, silencing any other words he may have. I pull him even closer, opening my mouth to his to allow our tongues to tangle. My hand drifts further into his hair, fingers threading into the long tendrils. The kiss remains soft despite the underlying passion that simmers strongly between us.

Rhys pulls away a minute later, our noses rubbing against each other before our foreheads come together.

"I want to take you somewhere." he whispers to me and I pull my head back.

"Where?"

Rhys smiles before a blindfold appears in his hand. Our hands release each other as he ties the piece of fabric over my eyes.

"We have two days." he mumbles in my ear. "Az and Cas will keep an eye on things - we, especially you, deserve some time."

His arms wrap around me and he presses himself against my back.

"Hold on, darling."

I feel us winnow before a familiar scent hits me, one that is comforting but also one I cannot put my finger on. Rhys swoops me into his arms and I cry out, scrambling to grab hold of his shoulders.

 _Prick._ I say mentally as he begins moving.

 _You love it._

A minute later, Rhys puts me down and removes the blindfold. My mouth drops open and I feel tears begin to stir in my eyes.

"Rhys..." I whisper, turning to face him. "We haven't been here since we mated."

My eyes rove around the cabin before going back to Rhys.

"I wanted somewhere secluded and special for us. Since peace came to Prythian, we have always had something to do. But, these next two days are just for us."

I smile at him, already hearing water running for us.

"I love you so much, Rhys. Thank you." I say, pressing a small kiss to his lips and then hugging him.

"I love you too, my darling." he says, pressing a kiss to my head. After a moment of silence, Rhys speaks again, "Now, how about a bath?"

I pull back, a smirk on my lips.

"Lead the way, handsome."

...

It's been two months since the auction and a few weeks since the opening of, ' _Soothing Strokes_ '; a painting class that runs every day. There is no requirement for talent and anyone can come along to release in a safe space.

We renovated the building a few doors down from the gallery and designed it specially. There are three main rooms, large enough to fit at least fifteen Fae inside with plenty of space to spare. I also ensured during the planning process that on the first floor there are small studios for those who just need to release alone, but safely.

Artists from the Rainbow have been employed to teach the classes each day and on top of a salary that ensures they will be very comfortable, they have free use of the spaces as they please. The amount of money raised in the auction still hasn't run out so the remainder of the funds are used to ensure the equipment is not only usable, but very plentiful too.

"Are you about to head over?" Lilianna asks me as Rhys and I drop off another load of paintings from home.

The room for my paintings in the gallery has been largely extended to now include the work from those who come to _Soothing Strokes_. They are all up for sale and all the money is given to the artist.

"We are, yes." I say, grabbing Rhys' hand in mine. "I hear that your mother has been attending the classes. How is she doing?"

"The healers are doing what they can but they fear she may not heal so going to the classes help her keep her morale up." Lilianna says.

"If there is anything else we can do, Lili, please let me know." I say and she nods.

"I will, but you are doing so much already and I appreciate that so much."

"Feyre will always do more." Rhys says and I nudge him slightly with my elbow.

"Even still," Lilianna says. "you have done so much, Feyre."

"You know I am happy to do so." I say.

Lilianna nods before pointing to the door. "I do. Now, go and brighten the days of even more people."

I laugh and pull Rhys along.

"See you soon, Lili!" I shout over my shoulder and hear her answering laugh.

We walk a few buildings down to _Soothing Strokes_ and go inside. I wave to Junifar, the young blonde, blue-eyed Fae who greet everyone who walks in and ensures they have everything they need, before walking past her and into one of the large studios where a class is setting up.

I walk over to Evelyn, today's artist for the free-paint class.

"High Lady, High Lord." Evelyn says, dropping into a shallow curtsey.

"Hello, Evelyn." I greet. "How is everything?"

"it's amazing. I see so many people come in here and just release everything on the canvas. I believe that this is perhaps the best thing that has happened to Velaris."

I blush and a smile appears. "I'm very happy to hear that. How are the facilities here for you?"

Evelyn's eyes light up. "Amazing. We always have enough to spread around and I love the studio spaces when I come and use them to paint."

I smile and look around the room, noticing an empty easel.

"Would you mind?" I ask, gesturing to the empty spot.

"Of course! Please do; it would be an honour." Evelyn says and I tug on Rhys' hand to bring him over, When I sit down on the stool, Rhys stands behind me, hands on my shoulders and leaning over to rest his head against mine.

"What is on your mind today?" he asks me and I shrug.

"I mainly wanted to see what the atmosphere is like." I lean to the side so I can look at him. "You should go round and talk to people, Rhys."

Rhys takes a quick look around the room before looking back at me with a smile.

"Alright. Paint me something amazing, darling."

I smile back at my mate. "I will."

He presses a kiss to my forehead before moving away to talk to everyone. I smile as I watch his actions before looking at the array of paints in front of me, picturing my ideas in my mind's eye.

...

Throughout my time that afternoon at _Soothing Strokes_ , I had realised just how much something like this was needed. All of those hours spent bottling everything away and allowing it to destroy me from within could have been solved by doing something so simple.

By the end of the session, I could see the difference in everyone. Distant gazes became clear. Slumped shoulders became relaxed. Furrowed brows were smoothed down. Smiles broke out. Laughter filled the air.

It has made such a difference to their lives - helping to ease their worries, unburden their minds.

And I realise, it has done exactly the same for me.

 **End note: Please review! :)**


	2. Epilogue

**A/N: Hello, hello! Here is the epilogue at last! I do apologise for it taking so long but college has really been draining me and leaving me next to no time for fanfiction writing! Thank you for you reviews on the story thus far - I love you all! I also apologise for any typos as I am running on only 3 hours sleep!**

 **Don't forget to follow me on Instagram - arwen4eva - for sneak peeks and just general fangirling!**

 **Keep Smiling!**

"Is that alright?" she asks me from her place, standing in front of the canvas with her paintbrush in hand. I look at the part she is gesturing to and I can see why she is unsure.

"Blend the colours a bit more, sweetheart." I tell her, stepping forwards and pointing out the small areas. "The colours should flow together; just like the dress itself."

The young Fae looks at me with a smile. "So, I should just think about when you wore it then?"

I smile back at my daughter, running my hand over the top of her silky chestnut hair. "That's right, Damaris. Now, don't add any more paint just yet - the paint already on the canvas is still wet so will still blend without overdoing it."

Damaris nods to me, throws a smile behind me then returns to her canvas.

"Thank you, mum." she mumbles to me, beginning to blend in the blocks of colours together.

"That's alright, sweetheart. Let me know if you need any more help."

I press a kiss to her head before moving back and sitting beside Rhys on the bench, turning so I can throw my legs over his lap.

It is strange to think that it has been forty years since the opening of _Soothing Strokes_ ; it has all passed in the blink of an eye. It feels like only yesterday that I had found out that I was carrying Damaris within me when in reality, it has been twelve years. In that time, my sisters and I have bonded more so we are closer than ever before.

We all made the trip with our mates, Damaris, Mor and Az coming along too, to see our Father once he returned to his home in the Mortal Lands on account of illness. It was thanks to Lucien that we were able to contact him and arrange a meeting with him- knowing quite well that this may be the last time. To say that he was shocked to see us as well.. us, was an understatement. However, due to his incredibly weak state - the entire reason we went to him - meant that he accepted us. Seeing his granddaughter seemed to be a huge comfort to him; someone who was unaware of the past he had and saw him through innocent eyes. More than once, I had to calm Rhys down in fear that he would lash out at my Father after what he has done to this family.

Damaris, at five years old, was confused about who he was and why it would be the only time she could see him - I could smell the grasp of death on him and knew it was only a matter of time. Whilst Rhys, Damaris and I stayed to talk with my Father with Mor and Az sitting politely and waiting to leave, Nesta and Elain went to their rooms in the house - accompanied by their mates - to collect valuables they had considered during their time in Prythian; objects more of sentimental value. I didn't want anything from that place. Prythian has been far more of a home to me than the Mortal Lands, despite the hardships I have faced in my time there; flying back over the rundown mansion of the Spring Court where Tamlin is confined was a reminder of my victories.

That was seven years ago now. Our Father died two days after we visited.

"You're drifting." Rhys comments, bringing me out of my thoughts. "That was the past, darling."

I reach inwards and check my shields to find them up as normal. I frown at Rhys, confused on how he saw the memories.

"Some of the images were projected to me, Feyre." he explains. He hand strokes over my knees in a comforting gestue. "It's alright though. I feel the same sometimes."

I smile at Rhys before pressing a kiss to his lips. Rhys breaks away and smiles back at me.

"Mummy!" a squeal sounds behind me and I turn my head to see our enthusiastic four year old son running in on his little legs. I get up from my place with Rhys and move towards him, picking him up when he reaches me and settling him on my hip.

"Hello, sweetheart." I say, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Have you been good for your Uncles, Asalie?"

"Yes!" he shouts, a toothy grin on his face. "We went around the house and went near the colours too!"

I laugh at the joy in his tone and look up towards Cas and Az who lean on the inside of the doorframe for the gallery.

"Was he good for you?" I ask them. They both smile.

"Good as gold." Cas says, pride in his voice. "Soon enough he will be flying solo. Then, he will be flying circles around us."

"Yeah!" Asalie agrees which makes us laugh.

"You aren't being too hard on him, are you?" I ask, remembering the night last week where he wouldn't let go of me all evening and made me stay with him until he fell asleep thanks to the freefall they made him do unprepared. My poor little boy's sobs broke my heart.

Cas shakes his head while Az replies.

"We push him enough to learn and that is it. We will not have a repeat of before."

"Certain parts of me still hurt." Cas mumbles under his breath.

"You could have suffered worse. Mothers are fiercely protective of their children and the fact you made him cry... well, feel very lucky you still _have_ certain parts." Rhys points out, coming up beside me. "Hey there, little one." he says to Asalie.

"Daddy!" I transfer our son over to his father and walk back over to Damaris.

I look at her painting and similar to all of mine, I can see the emotion there that has driven it to come to life. It is a painting of her with me at the huge party last month in celebration of another year of peace after Hybern was vanquished.

"It's beautiful." I whisper, my arm going around her shoulders.

"I don't think it is good enough." Damaris says dejectedly. "They are nothing compared to yours."

"Sweetheart, look at me." I say, my voice soft. She turns towards me but keeps her gaze down. "Dam, please." Reluctantly, my daughter finally looks up at me, tears in her eyes. "Your art is amazing for your age. You should be so proud of what you have done so far. I am incredibly proud of you."

"I'm still not as good as you." Damaris says and I wipe away her tears.

"I am older than you and have been doing it much longer." I say. "It takes time but you are much better than could ever have been at your age. You just have to keep working at it."

Damaris nods and I bring her and I hug her tight.

"I love you, mum." she mumbles and I squeeze her tighter.

"I love you too, my darling girl. Very much so." I mumble back. She draws back a moment later and I wipe the rest of her tears away.

I feel a hand on my back and turn my head to look at my mate.

"Is everything alright?" he asks and I look back at our daughter.

"It is now, dad." she says and Asalie runs up to us, hugging his sister tight in his way of greeting.

"Hi, Dammy!"

"Hey there, As." she greets, hugging her brother back.

"I was thinking that we could go down to the café and spend the evening there with everyone. Amren can't make it sadly but she is coming over tomorrow." Rhys says and our children's eyes light up with joy.

"Yes, yes, yes!" our children chorus which make me and Rhys laugh.

"Are you two coming along?" I walk over to Az and Cas, my mate and children in tow. They stand up straighter.

"We are, yes." Az says.

"Mor and Nes are meeting us as we walk down." Cas continues.

I nod. "Good. Come on then."

...

On our way down to the café, we pass _Soothing Strokes_ and I see Lilianna standing outside, welcoming people into the evening class which she now directs herself every day.

"Lili!" I shout out to grab her attention and go over to her, guiding Asalie in her direction as he is holding my hand; quite tightly as he normally does in crowded places.

"Feyre! Hello!" she says, giving me a hug and then kneels down. "Hey, Asalie! How are you?"

Asalie turns so his face is tucked into my hip which makes Lilianna laugh.

"He's tired - he has been flying today." I explain, my free hand running through the strands of his mop of hair.

"Ah, I understand. Someone will be sleeping well tonight." she says, standing back up and turning towards Damaris. "How is the painting coming along?"

Damaris shrugs "Good, I suppose."

"You should come to my class at some point so we can build up that confidence of yours." Lilianna says, putting her hand on my daughter's shoulder and squeezing. "Your mother would agree with me."

Damari looks at me and I smile reassuringly at her. She smiles back slightly to me before turning her head back to Lilianna.

"I'd like that." she says.

Lilianna smiles. "Good. Come down for any class you would like to - we would love to have you there. You can come alone or bring your mother along with you."

Damaris looks back at me with questioning eyes. I shrug with a smile.

"You can do what you want, sweetheart," I say. "but if you want me thee, I will come along."

Damaris smiles and turs back once again.

"Thank you, Lilianna." she says politely.

"My pleasure. Enjoy your evening everyone. I have a class to teach!"

"See you soon, Lili." I say as she turns to go inside _Soothing Strokes_.

"Here she is!" Cas announces and I turn to see Nesta walking up to us, Mor beside her and baby Hugo strapped to her chest. "How is my boy?"

Nesta puffs out some air and I can see the exhaustion there. "Sleeping, thankfully. He has been fussy today."

"I could have taken him." I say. "You could have gotten some sleep and I could have spent some time with my nephew."

"I'll take you up on that offer if I remember." my sister says, rubbing her hand gently over her one month old baby's back. "So, are we going to this café or not? I'm starving."

I laugh before beginning to walk, Mor coming up beside me after kissing Azriel's cheek. She threads her arm through my left, leaning against me.

"I hear that a certain someone is getting better with his flying." she says and Asalie looks up at her with a grin. "Is it a good view up there?"

"Yeah!" Asalie shouts, bouncing up and down. He lets go of m hand and runs around us so he can grab Mor's free hand. "It is so high up!"

"I bet it is!" Mor says with enthusiasm that easily matches that of my son's. "Maybe next time I will make sure I am outside so I can wave at you."

"Yeah!" Asalie says before turning his head to me. "Mummy?"

"Yes, my handsome boy?" I ask.

"Can I have cookies?"

Mor and I laugh and I smile brightly at my boy.

"Of course you can, sweetheart."

...

I lean against him more, the light cooling breeze tickling my skin and contrasting against the warmth he radiates.

"Do you ever think about how we got here?" I ask suddenly.

Rhys sighs and my eyes drift over to where our children are playing around with Cas and Az; Nesta and Mor having gone home earlier on with Hugo. My gaze then moves to my right, watching the colour of the sunset blend in to one another. The top of this mountain is still our favourite place to feel free.

"Quite a lot, to be honest." Rhys tells me, pressing a kiss to my hair. "I could never have believed that I would be here today; my stunning mate in my arms, two children between us that are utter treasures and being completely free to be myself and free to live."

I lean my head back against Rhys' shoulder, a light smile on my lips.

"Three." I whisper and Rhys shifts slightly.

"What was that, darling?" he asks, obviously not having heard what I said.

"Three." I say louder.

"Alright, darling. You have lost me completely." Rhys admits and sits up so I can turn to face him.

"You said two..." I start, glancing over at our children. "Three."

Rhys' eyes slowly widen and he glances between my face and my stomach.

"Truly?" he asks me, tears filling his eyes; just like the other two times.

I laugh, wiping away his now falling tears from his cheeks. His hand moves to my stomach.

"Yes, Rhys. I'm not particularly surprised considering how busy we have been together."

My mate laughs, tears still falling and love projecting from his glassy eyes. Suddenly, he pulls me back into him, holding me tightly against his body so we both watch Damaris and Asalie.

I can picture in my mind's eye being up here and end up painting it. Damaris at fifteen, flying around Asalie, who will be seven and a little girl of three, her violet eyes open in wonder, her silky brown hair in adorably messy pigtails as she giggles at her siblings' antics. I can picture Rhys being wrapped around her dainty little finger, taking her out on flights around Velaris together - just as he has done with Damaris.

I can picture it. I can easily paint it...

And what a perfect painting it will be.

 **End note: For those who may be wondering; the children's names...**

 **Damaris = Dam-are-is (meaning, gentle)**

 **Asalie = Ass-ay-lee (meaning, starting life at dawn)**

 **Hugo = as spelt (meaning, bright in mind and spirit)**

 **Please review! :)**


End file.
